seitokaifandomcom-20200213-history
Stories
This is a listing of the separate story titles. There are normally three of them per episode (1-6, 8-12 and OVA4). 13 and OVA1 only have 1 title. 7 and OVA2 have only 2. OVA3 has 4. There are at least 46 of these story titles here. Each story/title will have its own page here on the wiki. =1= July 4, 2010 #Story 1 "Under The Cherry Tree" "Sakura no Ki no Shita de" (桜の木の下で) #Story 2 "Will I Get This Feeling Every Time?" "Maikai Tsuzuku no Kono Kanji?!" (毎回続くのこの感じ?!) #Story 3 "For Now, Let's Try Stripping" "Toriaezu Nuide Miyō ka" (とりあえず脱いでみようか) =2= July 11, 2010 #Story 4 "By the Way, Are You S or M?" "Toki ni Kimi wa Esu ka Emu ka?" (時に君はSかMか?) #Story 5 "In That Case, I'll Be Testing That Strength of Yours" "Naraba Kimi no Sono Chikara o Tamesasete Moraō" (ならば君のその力を試させてもらおう) #Story 6 "This Thing of Yours That Sparkles Brightly, What Is It?" "Kirakira to Kagayaku Koitsu wa Onushi no Nan da?" (きらきらと輝くこいつはお主のなんだ?) =3= July 18, 2010 #Story 7 "Even I Admit It's Well Wrapped" "Ware nagara Migoto na Tsutsumi Guai da" (我ながら見事な包み具合だ) #Story 8 "President! Open It Wider!" "Kaichō! Motto Suso o Hirogechatte Kudasai!" (会長! もっと裾を広げちゃってください!) #Story 9 "You Had Enough Already!?" "Mō Manpuku na no ka!?" (もう満腹なのか!?) =4= July 25, 2010 #Story 10 "So I Dress Untidy in Invisible Places" "Dakara Mienai Tokoro de Kikuzushite Iru" (だから見えないところで着崩している) #Story 11 "Congratulations" "Omedetā" (おめでたー) #Story 12 "So It's Fine for Me This Way" "Dakara Watashi wa Koko Made de Ii" (だから私はここまででいい) =5= August 1, 2010 #Story 13 "Isn't It Hard On Your Ass?" "Oshiri, Taihen desho?" (お尻、大変でしょ?) #Story 14 "I'm Just Frustrated!" "Yokkyū Fuman na dake da!" (欲求不満なだけだ!) #Story 15 "I Should Run to School With Bread in My Mouth, Too!" "Watashi mo Pan o Kuwaete Tōkō Shinakya!" (私もパンをくわえて登校しなきゃ!) =6= August 8, 2010 #Story 16 "Tsuda-kun Won't Read It, He'll Use It!" "Tsuda-kun wa Yomanai wa! Tsukau no yo!" (津田くんは読まないわ! 使うのよ!) #Story 17 "If There's a Bottom, Then There Has to be a Top!" "Uke ga Aru nara Seme ga Aru darō!" (受けがあるなら攻めがあるだろー!) #Story 18 "No, Please Wear Clothes" "Iya, Fuku wa Kite Koi" (いや、服は着て来い) =7= August 15, 2010 #Story 19 "It's Gradually Getting Bigger" "Dandan Ōkiku natteku wa" (だんだん大きくなってくわ) #Story 20 "Tsuda-kun is Boy's Love" "Tsuda-kun wa Bōizu Rabu" (津田君はボーイズラブ) =8= August 22, 2010 #Story 21 "Oh?! You're the Strawberry Panties from This Morning!" "A?! Omae wa Asa no Ichigo Pantsu!" (あ?!お前は朝のイチゴパンツ!) #Story 22 "Virgin Sex Might Become Popular" "Fudeoroshi ga Hayaru kamo Shiren" (筆おろしが流行るかもしれん) #Story 23 "I'll Fight in Place of the Others!" "Minna no Bun made Watashi ga Tatakau!" (みんなの分まで私が戦う!) =9= August 29, 2010 #Story 24 "How Much Will You Pay?" "Ikura de Kaimasu?" (いくらで買います?) #Story 25 "I See! We Have Nothing to Do! With That!" "Naruhodo! Kankei Nai na! Oretachi!" (なるほど!関係ないな!俺たち!) #Story 26 "Venezuela" "Benezuera" (ベネズエラ) =10= September 5, 2010 #Story 27 "The Maid Saw It! The Young Lady's Lewd (Omission)" "Meido wa Mita! Ojō-sama no Midara na (Ryaku)" (メイドは見た!お嬢様の淫らな(略)) #Story 28 "I Don't Have Any Hidden Settings Like That" "Ore ni Sonna Kyara Settei wa Nai" (俺にそんなキャラ設定はない) #Story 29 "If You Are All Right With Me, Then I'll Go Out With You" "Watashi de Yokereba Tsukiau ga" (私でよければ付き合うが) =11= September 12, 2010 #Story 30 "I've Never Seen Natural Phenomena Like This" "Konna Seiri Genshō Mita Koto ga Nai" (こんな生理現象見た事がない) #Story 31 "Should I Have My Wear Underwear On?" "Shitagi mo Tsuketa Hō ga Ii?" (下着もつけたほうがいい?) #Story 32 "Santa's Sexual Desires" "Santa-san no Seiheki" (サンタさんの性癖) =12= September 19, 2010 #Story 33 "It's Usually Embarrassing" "Ippanteki na Hajirai desu" (一般的な恥じらいです) #Story 34 "School Uniforms Are Best Half-Undressed" "Seifuku wa Han Nugi ga Sōba da yo" (制服は半脱ぎが相場だよ) #Story 35 "Was That Your Way of Doing Exhibitionism?" "Kimi nari no Roshutsu Purei ja Nakatta no ka?" (君なりの露出プレイじゃなかったのか?) =13= September 26, 2010 #Story 36 "Seitokai Yakuindomo! Thanks!" "Seitokai Yakuindomo! Otsu!" (生徒会役員共!乙!) =OVA 1= April 15, 2011 #Story 37 "The Student Council Staff Members Have Returned" "Kaettekita Seitokai Yakuindomo" (帰ってきた生徒会役員共) =OVA 2= November 17, 2011 #Story 38 "Not Bad Big Brother" "Hanpanai Aniki" (はんぱない兄貴) #Story 39 "Elementary School Student Council Staff Members" "Jidoukai Yakuindomo" (児童会役員共) =OVA 3= April 25, 2012 #Story 40 "Feeling Like the Azure Sky while the President is Blue" "Kibun ha Aozora, Kaichō ha Burū" (気分は青空 会長はブルー) #Story 41 "High Risk Feels Good" "Hai Risuku ga Kimochiii" (ハイリスクが気持ちいい) #Story 42 "Uniform Badge" "Dōgi no Kunshō" (道着の勲章) #Story 43 "Ousai-Eiryou Inter-school Exchange" "Ōsai-Eiryō Gakuen Kōryūkai!" (桜才・英稜 学園交流会!) =OVA 4= July 17, 2012 #Story 44 "Doggy" "Wanko" (わんこ) #Story 45 "The Tsuda Family's Circumstances" "Tsuda-ka no Jijō" (津田家の事情) #Story 46 "It Feels Good for Straight Hair to Rub your Nipples, Isn't It" "Sutorēto Dato Kega Chikubi ni Kosure te Kimochiii Desuyone" (ストレートだと毛が乳首にこすれて気持ちいいですよね) =OVA 5= Febuary 15, 2013 #Story 47 "Takatoshi and Dried Squid"'' "Surume to Takatoshi"'' (スルメとタカトシ) #Story 48 "Important Things Before Flowers"'' "Hanayori mo Taisetsunamono"'' (花よりも大切なもの) #Story 49 "The Seven Mysteries of Ousai"'' "Ōsai Nanafushigi"'' (桜才七不思議) #Story 50 "Design"'' "Gara"'' (柄) =OVA 6= May 8, 2013 #Story 51 "Promises Won't Do"'' "O Yakusoku ja Sumasanai ze"'' (お約束じゃ済まさないぜ) #Story 52 "The School At Night"'' "Yoru no Gakuen"'' (夜の学園) #Story 53 "Brother Love Culture Festival"'' "Ani Baka Bunkasai"'' (兄バカ文化祭) =OVA 7= July 10, 2013 #Story 54 "Hagimura Suzu's Day"'' "Hagimura Suzu no Ichinichi"'' (萩村スズの1日) #Story 55 "Talk About Rides"'' "Norimono Danngi"'' (乗り物談義) #Story 56 "Jealousy Chocolate"'' "Yakimoki Choko"'' (やきもきチョコ) Category:Episodes